


Sweet, Wet Dreams

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crybaby-verse, I mention his boobs twice, Intersex Ryo, M/M, Or at least that's what I had in mind, Sharing a Bed, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Recently, Akira's been having wet dreams - more specifically wet dreams about Ryo. He doesn't want Ryo to know the dreams are about him, but he also wants Ryo to help him figure out why he's having these dreams, or at least the meanings behind them.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 403





	Sweet, Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in May! Anyways, happy reading and happy pride month y'all!

Akira found himself in a dark alley with the blood and guts of demons everywhere. Leaning against a wall nearby was Ryo, who was smirking as he took one last drag of a cigarette before putting it out on the wall. Ryo signaled for Akira to come over, and Akira couldn’t deny him. As soon as Akira was in front of Ryo, they kissed. The kiss was hot and messy, so full of lust and desire for one another. Ryo’s lips, despite the cigarette, tasted like cherries thanks to his lip balm. As the kiss grew heavier, Akira couldn’t help but grind himself against Ryo and move a hand up Ryo’s shirt to grope one of his small, soft breasts. Ryo pulled away from the kiss and slid down, and was sitting on his knees as he unbuckled Akira’s pants, pulling them down along with Akira’s boxers. Akira ran a hand through Ryo’s hair as Ryo took Akira’s length into his mouth with a devilish smirk. Ryo’s mouth was warm, and the sensation of Ryo’s tongue rubbing against the base of his cock was making Akira shudder with pleasure. Akira desperately wanted to fuck Ryo’s throat but denied his desire as Ryo deep throated his cock. Akira was so close to cumming and warned Ryo of his close climax, which made Ryo pull off with that same smirk from before. 

“Not yet.” Ryo kissed Akira’s cock before standing up and leaning against the wall, and Akira kissed him passionately as he ripped Ryo’s pants off, as well as his underwear. Before being given the chance to ask about condoms or lube, Ryo told him he’s ready, and Akira believes him. They both moan loudly as Akira’s cock pushed into Ryo, Akira being the louder one from how  _ good  _ Ryo feels around his cock. He feels like he could cum at any second now from just being inside of him. Ryo impatiently tells him to start thrusting, and so Akira does. Now, Ryo’s the louder one, begging for more and more as Akira pounds into him. Eventually, Akira pulls out and has Ryo turn around so he can grip Ryo’s hips better as he fucks him roughly, the sound of skin slapping against skin and soft moans fill Akira’s ears. He’s so close. He’s so close to cumming. He’s so close to making Ryo  _ his.  _ Akira feels his climax coming on, and prepares to bite down on Ryo’s neck…

And then he wakes up in a cold sweat and sticky boxers. 

He hears a pen click and looks to his left to see Ryo, sitting in a nearby chair writing something down. “That was longer than usual.” 

“Was it?” Akira asked, getting up. 

Ryo nodded. “You usually cum about 3 minutes into the dream. That was just 7.” Ryo told him. Akira nodded at the information, then went to take a shower. 

It’s odd to have the guy you’re having wet dreams about helping you with them, but Ryo’s the only person he can turn to. His desire for violence and lust decided to focus itself in his dreams instead of reality, which at first was a good thing. In his dreams, he was able to control the demons he fought, and how and who he fucked, which helped calm him down during the day. Lately, however, the dreams are typically more lustful than violent. Sometimes, after a violent fight with demons, Akira fucks Ryo right afterward, much like his dream just now. Other times he’s violent to Ryo while they fuck, choking him, spanking him, and biting him as he roughly thrusts into Ryo until he cums. But, sometimes there’s no violence at all and just sex. Those are his favorite dreams, because he’ll be having passionate, calm sex with Ryo, and they’ll both tell each other how much they love each other, and Akira swears he can still feel the tingle of the final kiss after he wakes up.

Akira stepped out of the shower and put on clean clothes he kept at Ryo’s apartment, then joined Ryo on the living room couch. Ryo had a cup of tea in one hand, and the notes he wrote down while observing Akira in his sleep in the other. “You mentioned before you haven’t had any urges throughout the day since you’ve started having these dreams, right?” 

“Yeah,” Akira said with a nod. “Do...do you think these dreams are a good thing?”

“More or less,” Ryo took a sip of his tea, then set it down. “It’s good that you now have some sort of outlet for these urges for violence and sex, but you still eat a lot during the day and have so much leftover energy...I’m worried about the toll it might take on your body.” 

“What do you suggest I do?”

Ryo shrugged. “We could see if fighting twice as many demons could help, or perhaps masturbating more?” Ryo looked at the notepad with an uncertain expression before speaking again. “Maybe you could try having sex with the person you’ve been dreaming about?”

Akira quickly shook his head at the idea. “No! No way! I-I can’t have sex with y- Them!” As desperate as Akira was to see if Ryo liked being fucked roughly or softly, there was no way he could put their friendship n jeopardy like that! Ryo would reject him if Akira asked him out since he didn’t believe in love and sorrow and whatever he keeps going off about, but...would Ryo just become a sex buddy? Now that Akira thought about it, Ryo would do anything to help him out, right? And, who knows? Maybe Akira has Ryo’s whole perspective of love wrong! He hoped so. 

Ryo gave him a look, then thought for a minute before flipping to a fresh page in his notepad and clicking his pen. “I feel like this might be easier if you just told me who you keep dreaming about, but you have your right to privacy,” says the guy who stuck microphones everywhere in Akira’s house. “Tell me about your dream.”

“Okay. It...started with me in a dark alley, surrounded by demon blood and guts, so I’m assuming a fight just happened,” Akira looked at Ryo, and waited for him to finish writing before continuing. “Then there’s...somebody leaning against the wall, finishing a cigarette.” 

“Can you describe this somebody?” 

“...I can’t remember what they looked like.” 

“Continue.” 

“So, they call me over, and then we start making out against the wall all hot and heavy like. Then they suck my dick until I’m about to cum, but they don’t want me to cum just yet. Then we just...fuck until I cum, and that’s when I wake up.”

“Was the sex rough?”

“Not as rough as my last dream, but yes.” Last time was one of the more violent sex dreams. 

Ryo finished writing everything down, then looked over his notes. “Aside from the violent dream last night, your dreams have leaned towards more to the sex,” Ryo set the notepad down. “Some theorize that dreams are what you desire. Do you agree with your situation?”

“Yeah,” Akira’s vision started to play tricks on him by seeing through Ryo’s clothes, and he licked his lips before looking up at Ryo’s face. “I do.” 

Ryo nodded, then picked up his tea and finished the cup, bringing it into the kitchen. “Go to the bedroom, Akira,” Ryo said as he walked away. Akira nodded, despite Ryo not being able to see him, and went into the bedroom. He sat down at the end of the bed waiting for Ryo, who came in a few minutes later. Akira watched Ryo change into his pajamas and then get into the bed. Ryo moved the blanket on the other side and told Akira to get into the bed with him. Akira stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, and got into the bed next to Ryo. 

“Are you sure you want to sleep in the same bed?” Akira asked. “What if I have another wet dream?” 

“And what if you don’t? I’m testing to see if sleeping next to someone will stop your dreams. Good night, Akira.” With that, Ryo turned the nightstand light off and fell asleep, with his back turned towards Akira. Akira closed his eyes and took a deep breath before falling asleep. 

He dreamt that he was still in bed with Ryo, with Ryo scrolling through social media on his phone. Akira decided it be a good idea to start this dream off right with some teasing, so he kissed Ryo’s neck. Ryo didn’t seem bothered, so Akira kept going. Akira moved a hand up Ryo’s shirt and groped his tit softly as he grinded his cock against Ryo’s ass. Ryo let out a sweet, small sound - and it was a sound Akira wanted to hear more of. 

Akira sat up and took Ryo’s phone and set it on the nightstand before putting Ryo on his lap, Ryo’s back pressing against Akira’s chest. He unbuttoned Ryo’s shirt and pulled down his pants, kissing Ryo’s neck as he did so. Once Ryo was naked enough, Akira began his fun. He softly groped Ryo’s tits again and wrapped his other hand around Ryo’s cock and started to pump slowly. Ryo moaned and pressed himself against Akira, rolling his hips at the same rhythm as Akira’s hand. Akira couldn’t help but smirk at Ryo’s reactions to all of this. 

“Akira,” Ryo moaned. “I’m about to cum…”

“Then cum, baby.”

“No,” Ryo turned himself around and kissed Akira’s cheek. “I want to cum with you inside me.” Akira was delighted by this. Ryo then told him to sit still as Ryo grabbed the lube. He then told Akira to strip off his boxers, and Akira did as told while watching Ryo strip from his shirt. Akira then set down at the edge of the bed (Ryo’s instructions were to do so) and watched as Ryo sat down on his knees in between his legs. Akira licked his lips as Ryo poured lube onto his fingers and watched as Ryo put a finger inside of himself. Ryo licked up the length of Akira’s cock and kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth. Akira groaned with pleasure at the sensation of Ryo’s warm mouth and ran a hand through Ryo’s hair as Ryo bobbed his head. Akira couldn’t believe how good this felt! 

“Ryo, if you keep sucking me like that I’m gonna cum soon,” Akira pushed Ryo’s head off, and Ryo gave his cock one last kiss before standing up. “Which position do you want, babe?” Akira grinned at the blush forming on Ryo’s cheeks at the nickname, and Ryo’s response was silent. He laid down on the bed and motioned for Akira to climb on top of him, then handed Akira the lube. Akira poured the lube onto his hand and stroked his cock with it, admiring how beautiful Ryo looked with the moonlight shining over him. Akira wasted no time pushing his cock inside of Ryo, groaning with pleasure as he did so. Ryo was so warm and tight and felt so...real. He gave Ryo a minute to adjust to the size of his cock before starting his thrusts slowly. Ryo’s moans were sweet, and they were even sweeter if Akira pulled out slowly and then shoved his cock back in. 

Akira soon began to thrust harder while he played with Ryo’s chest. Akira sucked on one nipple as he gripped Ryo’s hips harder. Ryo was begging for more already, and Akira happily gave him more by slamming his cock in and out of Ryo roughly. Akira loved seeing Ryo becoming a mess underneath him, and was thankful for his dreams for letting him see this side of Ryo.

“Fuck, Ryo, you’re so erotic…” Akira grinned as he spanked Ryo’s thigh. “You’re so fucking good for me.” Akira thrust into Ryo at just the right angle to make Ryo arch his back with pleasure. Akira licked his lips as he hit the spot over and over again and wrapped a hand around Ryo’s cock, trying to bring Ryo close to his climax since Akira was about to cum as well. Akira wanted to keep fucking Ryo all night long in his dream, but he knew that as soon as he came, he’d probably wake up with a boner and a very uncomfortable Ryo laying next to him. 

Akira licked a spot on Ryo’s neck, then bit down as he thrust one more time inside of Ryo before cumming. Ryo let out a cry of pleasure from his own release, and Akira squeezed his eyes shut as he rode his orgasm out inside of Ryo. He was afraid of opening his eyes since as soon as he did so, the dream would definitely be over! Once Akira was done, however, he pulled out and gave himself a moment before opening his eyes. 

And there Ryo was, panting beneath him with cum splattered on his stomach and chest. Akira looked at Ryo with wide eyes and then pinched himself. Oh. Oh no. It wasn’t a dream. Akira really just had sex with Ryo! Akira opened his mouth to say something, but Ryo pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Before you say anything, I want you to know I knew the whole time about the dreams,” Ryo sat up and pushed Akira down, then sat down on Akira’s lap while stroking Akira’s cock. “Looks like you’re up for another round. How about it?” Ryo asked. 

Man, this certainly was a dream come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: succulentwriter


End file.
